<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad for your health by Ann7121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020866">Bad for your health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121'>Ann7121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blake's 7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life aboard Liberator is full of surprises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad for your health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Liberator sailed serenely through the inky void of space, a beautiful vision in shining white and glowing green. On board, however, things were not quite so calm. </p>
<p>The first sign that something might be amiss was an announcement from Zen.</p>
<p>+Information. The Liberator pyrogenic defence systems will engage in preciously one minute. You are advised to take precautionary measures.+</p>
<p>"What?"Vila, on duty, jerked awake."What did you say, Zen?"But before he could find out more,water began to spray from the roof.</p>
<p>"No... Zen... What’s going on? ...Make it stop," Vila spluttered, frantically scrabbling to get away from the wetness that seemed to be penetrating every pore; finally electing to squash his body uncomfortably beneath the flight deck console for a little protection.  </p>
<p>"Vila..." Blake skidded onto the deck with a roar.Vila could just see him through the downpour.His hair was plastered to his head and his shirt and trousers were soaked. "Vila...what the hell did you do?" he demanded harshly.</p>
<p>"Me?" Vila shot back indignantly from his hiding place."Me? It's nothing to do with me.Ask Zen.He's the one that started all this... him and his pyro wotsit defences."</p>
<p>"Pyro?... Defences?...ZEN ?", Blake was beginning loudly when a dishevelled Jenna erupted onto the deck, limp hair dripping, eye makeup smudged, and fury distorting her lovely features.</p>
<p>"Where is he?" she shouted. " Where's Avon.That meddling fool's been mucking about with the systems again, hasn't he?My cabin is a swamp.Everything's ruined."</p>
<p>"Is that true, Zen? " Blake queried. "Has Avon accidentally activated one of your systems?"</p>
<p>+The defence system was activated in response to an actual threat,+Zen intoned. + Kerr Avon...+</p>
<p>" What threat, Zen?" Jenna interrupted anxiously."Is it still current? Are we in danger?"</p>
<p>Even as she asked, the internal monsoon switched off as suddenly as it had started, and in the ensuing silence, Gan and Cally stumbled onto the deck, soggily dripping. </p>
<p>"What's going on Blake?" Gan queried, wiping moisture from his face and hair with a large handkerchief,which he then wrung out over the console earning an indignant ‘Hey' from Vila."I was asleep," he continued obliviously " and when I woke up my mattress was floating."</p>
<p>" Never mind your mattress.Are... we... in... danger.. Zen? " Jenna repeated,articulating slowly and dangerously.</p>
<p>+Sensors report the threat has ceased,+Zen responded.</p>
<p>"Well that's good," Cally chimed in cheerfully. " As my people say, " A man who is no longer threatened need fear no threat.</p>
<p>"Wonder what Avon would make of that one?" Vila muttered softly.Then more loudly, " Where IS Avon anyway?"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Avon regarded the damp mess that was his cabin ruefully as he holstered his gun and spat a little orange tube from the corner of his mouth into the waste disposer. Then he reached under his sodden bed and pulled out two small objects, one emblazoned with a a drawing of a camel and the smaller with a swan, exhaling with relief when he had verified that they were undamaged.As he placed them carefully in a drawer, he reflected that he would have to modify The Liberator's sensor array before risking a repeat of today's incredibly satisfying experiment.He wondered if he could persuade Cally that a tobacco plant made a good pet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s a nice photo of a Paul Darrow between takes that inspired this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>